Yesterday
by Scarlatta
Summary: Re-tomado. Porque el ayer ya no le importaba, sólo le importaba caminar hacia delante.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

El color grisáceo se extendía por todo el cielo, dejando que el amplio mar reflejara su pálido rostro.

Se sentía la fría brisa del aire rozar el cuerpo, provocando ligeros estremecimientos. La poca luminosidad que tenía el cielo era debido a los livianos rayos del sol que se ocultaba entre las espesas nubes oscuras

Tan triste, tan nostálgico: tan irreal.

Aquella suave melodía se iba con el viento pidiendo libertad. Clamando a gritos un poco de paz de una manera sutil, discreta: propia de ella.

Sus labios susurraban a la nada aquella melancólica letra mientras su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos. Prácticamente sus dedos se movían sobre aquellas cuerdas al compás de sus pensamientos.

El amplio mar se extendía frente a sus ojos cerrados.

Estaba sentado sobre aquella barda que separaba la ciudad del agua. Aquella banca cuyo respaldo hacia que se le diera la espalda a tan hermosa vista en primavera.

Él se había sentado de perfil, cantándole con su guitarra a su propia alma. Intentando que su espíritu se fuera junto con aquella canción que llegaba al fondo de su ser._  
_

_Why he had to go? I don't know he wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

Pronunció cada palabra con el pesar de su corazón. Esa canción se la había enseñado esa persona que ahora él tanto anhelaba.

—Te has equivocado. —Se escuchó una voz casi apagada.

Lentamente el que interpretaba aquél murmullo abrió sus ojos con pesadez mientras sonreía, parecía que el comentario le había hecho gracia, aunque esa sonrisa se había hecho con bastante esfuerzo.

No respondió nada, pero siguió tocando calmadamente aquella composición.

—Es _she_, no _he_ —señaló la persona que lo había hablado.

La canción se había convertido en una melodía instrumental, propia del _single_. Había ladeado su cabeza un poco, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, no era de felicidad, ni tampoco se veía tan forzada, era algo parecido a la fascinación con un poco de decepción o tristeza. No sabía, pero seguía siendo bastante… extraña.

—Tienes razón, la letra dice _she_, pero no creo que ellos se enojen si lo canto como _he_ —dijo mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el cielo oscurecido.

—Arruinas el chiste de la canción. —Le recriminó enfadado.

Aquella composición estaba hecha con mucha dedicación por parte del autor y venia un rubio sin gracia a arruinar la letra que estaba hecha con gran esmero. Sí, es cierto que existían más de dos mil versiones de aquel _single_, pero ninguna era tan buena como la original. No, ninguna se medía con tal calidad. Sólo _Los Beatles _podrían cantar _Yesterday_ con gracia, elegancia, con aquel _no-sé-qué_ tan de ellos.

—Cada uno le puede dar el significado que quiera a una canción —comentó calmadamente mientras seguía interpretando la melodía con sus dedos.

Los ojos negros se clavaron de manera furiosa sobre aquel muchacho que no se dignaba siquiera a mirarle. Tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras elevaba suspiros, como si esa canción y él fuesen uno mismo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Lo único que te digo es que respetes la letra —espetó.

Aquél chico lo había sacado de sus cabales. ¿A caso era mucho pedir que se respetara la letra? Él gustaba de la música, amaba la música, sobre todo la instrumental y clásica. Era lo único que lograba que su cabeza se enfriara ya que su genio no era el mejor.

Suspiró y miró el cielo, buscando una solución.

La iluminación artificial de aquel lugar se encendió abruptamente, haciendo que todo fuese más visible. Se exaltó un poco al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, y ahora que salía de sus pensamientos se daba cuenta de que el chico había parado de hacer sonar las cuerdas de la guitarra, para limitarse a jugar con ellas mientras miraba absortamente el interminable mar.

Exhaló cansinamente. No le había respondido pero tampoco importaba. Había gastado tiempo con aquél idiota, aunque tampoco es que eso fuese relevante, prefería perder el tiempo a estar en el departamento.

Un sonido abrupto interrumpió el cómodo silencio que, irónicamente, ambos disfrutaban.

Era la melodía de un celular que sonaba, obviamente no era del chico de cabellos negros. Él jamás usaría la típica melodía que viene configurado en el celular, era tan chillona, estúpida, idiota; no sabía cómo describirla, simplemente era molesta.

—¿Sí? —Escuchó que respondieron el celular —. Ah, está bien. Voy para allá —respondió para luego colgar.

Comenzó a guardar la guitarra en su funda y como si nada se fue, dejando al moreno con la ceja alzada en forma inquisidora. Al menos, por pura cortesía, le hubiese dicho adiós o algo parecido, pero irse en la forma en que lo hizo era una falta de respeto.

—Ugh, maldición. ¿Por qué a mí? —Le preguntó a la noche mientras alzaba su mirada azulina.

Había caminado varias cuadras hasta que llegó al hospital. Odiaba el hospital. Prácticamente conocía a todos los empleados del establecimiento, desde el director general hasta el barrendero del turno nocturno.

Subió los escalones y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de cristal el guardia bajó la cabeza; parecía que todo el hospital lo sabía.

Suspiró una vez más.

Caminó por los pasillos iluminados de la clínica hasta que llegó a su destino, el cuarto 93.

—¡Naruto! —gritó su amiga al verlo venir.

Rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo mientras lágrimas y sollozos brotaban de ella. El chico sólo atinó a abrazarla.

—Lo siento, tanto, tanto tanto —repitió una y otra vez.

—Ya, ya, Sakura. Voy a estar bien, y ustedes también —respondió al tiempo que pasaba su mano de arriba abajo por la espalda de la chica.

—Lo sé pero… Ugh, esto es tan… —Las palabras se le quedaron en la boca, no podía ni siquiera hablar por culpa de la maldita emoción que atravesaba su corazón.

—Por cierto —habló—, ¿dónde está él? —preguntó mientras lo buscaba con su mirada.

La de cabellos rosados lo miró y luego suspiró.

—Está en el marco de la puerta —contestó mientras se despegaba del rubio, sabía que lo iría a ver.

Así fue. Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección señalada, buscando con su mirada a esa persona en especial.

Y lo vio, lo encontró dudando si encender o no un cigarrillo. Se apresuró a acercarse a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras dejaba salir sus sentimientos reprimidos, sus emociones censuradas, y sus acciones controladas.

Lloró. Lloró con avidez sobre su hombro. No le importaba que los demás lo vieran, total, para todos los presentes él era un niño, un niño alto y rubio, pero de todas maneras un niño.

—Tranquilo. —Le susurró en el oído.

—Maldita sea, estoy solo —murmuró contra el hombro contrario.

Lloró, sollozó, gimió, bramó, incluso gritó. El dolor pesaba.

—Naruto, me tienes a mí —dijo el dueño de los ojos ambarinos que lo miraban fijamente.

—Sí, pero… —No terminó la frase, no había caso. Se dedicó a abrazarlo en silencio.

Bajó la guitarra y nuevamente se abandonó en sus brazos. Por alguna razón ese tipo siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

Y así pasó largo rato. No sabía si sólo habían sido segundos, si eran minutos o si incluso fueron horas, pero él abrazaba fuertemente al mayor.

Los dedos de él se mezclaron con la rubia cabellera; le daba suaves masajes para que librara toda esa tensión. Sabía que fácilmente le podría dar píldoras para dormir y el de ojos azules se las tomaría sin replicar nada, después de todo olvidar era lo que quería. Sin embargo no se lo merecía, los últimos meses se la había pasado martiriado.

—Chicos —pronunció Sakura temerosa de romper la escena—, es hora.

Ellos entendieron, asintieron levemente se fueron rumbo a recoger el cuerpo sin vida que sería enterrado en un par de horas.

La mayoría de los amigos de su hermano estaban alrededor de aquél hoyo, viendo cómo el ataúd bajaba lentamente.

Sakura se agarraba fuertemente del brazo de un moreno, el cual llevaba una coleta alta. Al lado de ellos se encontraba un chico de pelo castaño.

Una nueva lágrima manchó su mejilla; el camino de las anteriores había dejado huella en el rostro. Un níveo dedo la quitó sutilmente mientras sus brazos acunaban al rubio.

Otras dos rubias, madre e hija respectivamente, lloraban sin consuelo alguno. Las lágrimas eran retiradas para darle paso inmediato a las siguientes.

El cura dijo las últimas palabras, Naruto arrojó un ramo de margaritas y acto seguido los trabajadores empezaron a tirar tierra encima de la caja de madera.

Los brazos cubrieron una vez más la delgada figura masculina y ésta se dejó caer rendido en ellos.

Después que las demás personas se retiraran del funeral, los amigos de los rubios se habían ido a casa del menor del grupo. Lo ayudarían a limpiar el departamento, después de todo, así lo había querido el difunto.

En los últimos minutos de vida había rogado a sus amigos que no dejaran solo al de ojos azules, que no importara nada, que no lo abandonaran.

También había dicho que inmediatamente después de que todo terminara limpiaran la casa, ya que no quería que su hermanito se la viviera entre recuerdos, como una vez hicieron.

Que donaran sus cosas o las regalaran a aquellas personas que lo necesitaran, y que si querían una u otra de sus pertenencias que las tomaran sin remordimientos. Que lo único que se quedara su hermano fuesen los buenos recuerdos y aquél instrumento que sabía que era demasiado valioso para ambos.

Sabía de sobra que en algunas cosas no lo acatarían al cien porciento, pero se conformaba con la mayoría. Y sus cuadros… Bueno, esos se quedarían en una caja en el lugar más oscuro del departamento, ya que sabía que nadie tendría el valor de botarlos.

Su vida había sido tan efímera.

Sus primero años de vida había sido feliz. Tras la muerte de sus padres hubo un periodo triste en su vida, aún cuando su tía Tsunade los había acogido y brindado el calor maternal. Y al irse a la universidad en otra ciudad, se había ido con su hermano. ¡Y Dios que había sido feliz ese par de años! Se había permitido el volver a amar, a sentir y soñar, pero sabía que todo terminaría en un pestañear.

Y así fue, vivió veintidós años, para morir una tarde de julio en un hospital que sabía su nombre y apellido: Deidara Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Miró el cielo oscurecido por su ventana.

Hoy empezaría un nuevo periodo en su vida, había pasado poco más de un mes desde aquél suceso y lo mejor sería ver hacia adelante, inflar el pecho y enfrentarse a la vida con valentía... Pero ya no podía.

Se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana y tomado una ducha de agua fría. Preparó su desayuno y lo comió con tranquilidad. Le causaba una extraña emoción el ser su primer día como universitario, era como sentir una opresión en el pecho que al mismo tiempo le revolvía el estómago y estar feliz, angustiado y querer devolver los escasos bocados de comida que apenas había ingerido. Era bastante gracioso.

Y un pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza. ¡¿Que ya no podía? ¡Mentira! Él era Naruto Uzumaki, y se reiría en la cara de la vida, se repondría aunque fuese lentamente, actuaría que estaba bien si era necesario, aún sí el corazón se le oprimiera. Habían pedido que se velara por él, y fingir que estaba bien era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Después de decidirse a rehacer su vida salió del departamento, cerró con llave y se encaminó a la universidad con su mochila y su guitarra.

Se había vestido con su jean azul favorito, una camisa manga larga blanca con capucha y estampado al frente y atrás, las mangas daban impresión de ser doble camisa, ya que las eran de color azul marino.

Gustaba vestir cómodamente.

Caminó las cuadras siguientes, se había propuesto ir caminando todos los días, así disfrutaba de la brisa matutina y se relajaba un poco. Encendió el celular y se puso los auriculares para escuchar música mientras caminaba.

Una vibración lo alarmó, era un mensaje.

_"Buenos días. No me gusta lo del trato, pero si así lo quieres… Haz muchos amigos."_

_"Igual, buen día. Ya te dije que lo siento pero prefiero las cosas así, Sakura."_

Terminaba de mandar el mensaje, su vista aún seguía clavada en el celular porque intentaba cambiar la canción sin tener que ir a reproductor, y ahora resultaba que el botoncito que lo hacía estaba medio descompuesto. Arrugó el entrecejo y se dirigió a la aplicación cuando tropezó contra alguien, tirándolo al suelo.

Soltó por lo bajo un par de palabras y las siguientes que dijo en tono audible fueron puras peticiones de disculpa.

—Perdone, no me fijé —apuntó mientras extendía su mano a la persona que había tumbado.

No recibió respuesta verbal o gesto físico, sólo una mirada molesta.

—En verdad, disculpe —repitió.

El civil era un joven de negros cabellos y ojos del mismo color. Una playera azul y pantalón negro al igual que su mochila.

El rubio lo observó con detenimiento durante una fracción de segundo ¿dónde lo había visto?

"_Ese día_". Había recordado el moreno. Era el idiota que había osado destruir la letra de la canción. Sí, lo había reconocido, era la misma cabellera rubia, la misma funda de la guitarra.

Aceptó la mano del de ojos azules y se levantó sacudiéndose los posibles rastros de suciedad.

Por dos segundos reinó el silencio.

—Tú eres…

No había podido terminar de decirle todas las cosas que quería porque se vio interrumpido.

Empezó a sonar el tema del celular y una vez más rodó los ojos al escuchar la molesta melodía. Definitivamente ese idiota necesitaba otro tono.

Lo mandó al infierno por haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca por segunda ocasión y empezó a caminar hacia donde se dirigía desde un principio antes de que aquél idiota lo tumbara.

Sí, idiota. Lo repetiría cuantas veces fuese necesario. Había pensado que era un idiota tres veces en los últimos dos minutos.

—Sí. —Escuchó vagamente—.Ya le dije a ella que no. No me molesten con el tema que… —Y ya no percibió nada porque se había alejado demasiado.

Había avanzado ya dos cuadras y pudo divisar la universidad. Las caminó tranquilamente y pudo ver a sus amigos, más una molestia.

—No has cambiado ni un pelo en estas vacaciones —dijo relajadamente un castaño con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Y veo que tu tampoco has madurado mucho —replicó agriamente.

El que estaba aconchado rió.

—¿Quién tuvo una mala mañana? —preguntó juguetonamente mientras entraban.

—Cállate Kiba —espetó molesto.

—Sasuke, ¿qué pasó? —indagó la chica que estaba con los otros varones.

—Un pendejo me tumbó cuando venía. —Se limitó a decir.

No iba a decir cómo lo conoció, eso era algo sólo para él.

—Vaya, ¡qué manera de empezar la universidad! —comentó perezoso uno de los hombres.

—Shikamaru, deja en paz al pobre niño, ¿no ves que está molesto? —reprendió burlonamente al aludido quien sólo se limitó a chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

—No son de mucha ayuda chicos —dijo la mujer.

—Tú tampoco, Sakura. —Refutó Kiba.

Sasuke paró en seco.

—¿No tienen clases? —preguntó harto de tanta plática acerca de su persona.

Los demás se detuvieron a meditarlo unos segundos.

—No —habló el mayor de todos.

—Hmph. Entonces me largo —sentenció el menor para luego retirarse.

Caminó hacia las instalaciones con parsimonia.

Por lo que iba del día, sería estresante. Es decir, la primera llamada del día había sido de su hermano, quien "lo felicitaba" por haber entrado a la universidad y "le deseaba suerte" en su primer día.

Claro, todo esto dicho muy a su manera, y prácticamente se reducía fácilmente a entre cinco y quince palabras.

Después se encontraba de nuevo a aquel rubio y lo tumbaba, para que cuando le intentara recriminar lo dejara con las palabras en la boca porque atendía el celular.

Y por último, sus amigos le jodían la existencia diciéndole que no había crecido ni un pelo, o al menos así lo interpretaba.

Y como si fuese una predicción, su mente le dijo que el día aún no acababa y que le esperaba un largo día.

Naruto por su parte, realmente quería disculparse decentemente con el tipo pero justo cuando había querido decírselo él lo había interrumpido, dejando una frase a medias ya que el idiota de Shikamaru le había llamado para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, al igual que Sakura. Y en ese momento, el otro se había enojado, marchándose sin más.

Naruto estaba llegando a la entrada de la universidad. De verdad que estaba feliz. Iniciaría una nueva etapa.

Pasó por el gran arco de entrada, el cual estaba hecho de material parecido a la roca, y de mismo material estaba bardeada el plantel.

Cuando hubo entrado por completo vio con gran admiración todo. Era enorme. Caminó cincuenta metros y se encontró con una gran fuente encendida. Era muy hermoso cómo el agua parecía tan cristalina en el fondo.

Después de eso, grandes edificios se elevaban a sus lados. Eran tan altos y grandes, la mayoría pintados de blanco con grandes ventanas de cristales.

Siguió caminando por el lugar. En esos momentos se sentía tan pequeño.

Los estudiantes transitaban con paso apresurado, otros embobados tanto o más que él.

—¡Yeay! —gritó eufórico levantando el puño al cielo mientras saltaba emocionadamente.

Sí, saldría adelante. Adelante por su hermano muerto. Adelante por el idiota que lo había abandonado. Adelante por sus amigos. Adelante por él mismo…

—¿Uh? —Dudó unos segundos —. ¿Dónde está mi primera clase? —preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

—Por allá —respondieron.

Naruto dio un se sobresaltó en gran medida al reconocer la voz y las risillas que le siguieron.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó con los vellos erizados —. ¡Les dije que no se me acercaran en la escuela! —regañó.

—Nosotros somos simples estudiantes del plantel que te decimos que tu clase está por allá —respondió la de cabellos rosados apuntando con su dedo índice el edificio.

—Sí, sí. Está bien —farfulló Naruto.

—¡Suerte! —Desearon los tres a coro.

—¡Cállense! —ordenó el menor.

Las risotadas en sus amigos fue sonora. Maldijo por lo bajo el hecho que les cayeran tan bien como para enojarse con ellos.

Miró nuevamente el papel que ahora estaba un tanto arrugado.

Con la vista buscó el salón que indicaban las letras.

Entró a su clase. Estaba conformada por varios asientos, unos al lado de otros. La mesa era una sola, de madera. Estaban escalonadas, y habían tres columnas. Una a la izquierda, otra al centro y la última a la izquierda.

Subió por el camino más próximo y se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos que había en el gran salón.

Eran cinco para las siete. Respiró profundamente, todavía quedaba tiempo. Dejó su mochila y guitarra a un lado. Sacó su celular y empezó a escuchar música a todo volumen.  
Cerró los ojos sintiendo el ritmo dominar su cuerpo. Y sin saber cómo o cuándo empezó a simular que tocaba una batería.

Movía de arriba abajo su cabeza, de izquierda a derecha. Su pie derecho se movía al compás y sus manos simulaban que tocaban los tambores y platillo.

Estaba extasiado con la interpretación.

Varios pares de ojos lo miraban. Un par que estaban en una esquina lo veían con ¿gracia? Se veía ridículo al hacerlo en una sala llena de espectadores, pero se veía que sabía lo que hacía.

—Así que el rubio no sólo toca la guitarra —dijo por lo bajo, sin asombro en realidad.

—¡Vaya! Sí que tienes buen ritmo.

Naruto apenas había escuchado las palabras debido a la música, pero sabía que alguien estaba enfrente de él.

Quitó lentamente los auriculares de sus oídos mientas dejaba ver sus ojos azulinos.

El presente silbó por lo bajo.

La primera visión que tuvo fue de unos ojos casi cerrados y una sonrisa que prácticamente podría definir como de oreja a oreja.

—¿Decías? —comentó el rubio.

—Que tienes buen ritmo —repitió el joven con afabilidad.

—Jaja —rió—, yo creo que lo mío más bien es la guitarra, pero gracias —respondió apenado el chico.

—Falta que demuestres tus habilidades con ella —contestó curioso.

—Sí, bueno, quizás algún día —dijo en respuesta—. Cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki. —Se presentó.

—Sai —aclaró mientras le extendía una mano para presentarse.

—¿Te sientas conmigo? —Indagó el rubio.

El de ojos negros asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Se enderezó, dejando ver una delgada y delicada silueta.

Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color, sólo que con un dragón plateado estampado al frente.

Los cabellos lacios le caían grácilmente sobre el rostro.

Naruto rió.

Sai lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con duda.

—Nada, es sólo que… tu piel es tan pálida, y vistes de negro y se me cruzó la idea de "Yo veo a Sai en blanco y negro" —dijo mientras seguía riendo disimuladamente —. Perdona pero, ¿por qué vistes de negro?, digo, ya estás lo suficientemente delgado como para necesitar del negro —comentó.

Saí sonrió con ironía; el comentario le había hecho bastante gracia.

Se sentó al lado del rubio.

—Bueno, como tú dijiste, mi piel es bastante pálida, así que el negro la resalta —respondió con simplicidad.

—¡Pero tu cabello y tus ojos también son negros! —exclamó Naruto divertido.

—Sí, bueno, creo que es algo irónico —comentó.

Y después de eso siguieron platicando sobre colores, y demás trivialidades, estupideces y cosas sin sentido o razón de ser. Después de todo, al parecer el parecer el profesor no llegaría.

Una sonrisa sorna se formó en los labios de un joven que los observaba.

—Al parecer se repuso con facilidad…


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Un mes.

Había pasado un mes desde que había comenzado la universidad. Uno que prácticamente había pasado volando.

Naruto reía con su amigo, con aquél que gustaba del arte tanto como él, aunque desde diferentes perspectivas. A él le gustaba apreciarlo, al otro le gustaba crearlo.

El rubio sabía que él nunca podría ser competitivo en el dibujo o la pintura, pero sabía apreciar una buena pieza; aunque según él todas eran buenas, porque cada una plasmaba los sentimientos del artista, sus emociones y su ser.

Su hermano siempre usaba colores claros, vivos y pasteles. Sai, en cambio, usaba colores oscuros y sólo utilizaba los colores fríos para hacer detalles.

Sin embargo, tanto Sai como Deidara gustaban más de dibujar a lápiz, hacer bocetos y utilizar las diferentes durezas de los lápices para crear efectos.

―Por lo que sé, el 5h es un lápiz bueno para hacer trazos y líneas auxiliares, ya que marca ligeramente y por lo mismo es fácil de borrar.

―Ajá, algo así ―comentó el de cabello negro.

Siguieron caminando por toda la orilla del puente. Apreciaban la belleza de la oscuridad que nublaba el cielo. Naruto particularmente gustaba de la época de lluvia, ya que según él esa era una belleza que nadie admiraba. Todos gustan de los cálidos días soleados y desprecian a los lluviosos, ya que según son aguados. Pero para él no, porque el olor de la lluvia trae a él los recuerdos, pero éstos no se sienten nostálgicos ni melancólicos, sino frescos, como si los volviera a vivir.

Su caminata era grata, estaba sumida en un silencio cómodo. Agradecían mutuamente ese silencio utilizado para pensar.

―Me gustaría dibujarte ―susurró Sai.

―¿Eh? ―El rubio salió de sus pensamientos.

―Me gustaría dibujarte, que tú fueras mi modelo. ―Completó con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió divertido ante el comentario, una vieja memoria había regresado a su mente.

―Claro, cuando quieras ―contestó.

El de cabellos negros asintió y miró nuevamente hacia el frente.

El rubio vivía a un kilómetro de la Universidad, en cambio el otro vivía a más de cinco. Juntos fueron hacia la casa del menor, tenían que hacer un trabajo en equipos acerca de la rentabilidad y sustentabilidad. Las diferencias entre ellas y cuándo son sustentables y rentables.

―Aquí es ―anunció el rubio―. Espero te agrade.

El departamento estaba en un tercer piso. Naruto amaba la vista que le brindaba la ventana. Era de un pequeño parquecito que había al lado del edificio. Los niños citadinos también necesitaban un lugar dónde divertirse.

Era una sala comedor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul poco más fuerte que el cielo. Había una mesa para cuatro personas, un juego de sala sencillo, una televisión poco ostentosa, nada especial. Sin embargo lo que realmente le había llamado la atención a Sai eran las guitarras eléctricas y el bajo que reposaban a un lado de la tele, y en una esquina estaba una gran bocina, y al otro extremo del mueble del televisor estaba la otra.

Silbó por lo bajo.

El rubio rió.

El habitante del hogar fue por su laptop y ambos comenzaron a trabajar. La tarde se les pasó rápidamente. Los dos aportaban ideas.

―¡Ese profe es un pasado! ¡Esto es mucho! ―chilló el menor―. No se vale, lo dejó de un día para otro. ―Siguió quejándose.

―Tranquilo, ya casi terminamos. ―Lo calmó el otro.

Siguieron quemándose las pestañas. La cafetera no había descansado en ningún momento, ya que su contenido se acababa rápidamente. En varias ocasiones Naruto se cabeceó pero inmediatamente volvía a levantar la cabeza para ayudar a su amigo.

Estaban agotados. La noche anterior el curso entero no había podido dormir bien por culpa de su maestro de estadística.

―Terminamos ―declaró el mayor cuando la última hoja salió de la impresora.

―¡Bien! ¡A dormir! ―dijo apenas entusiasmado el rubio.

―Nos vemos Naruto, me voy a casa ―informó el otro recogiendo sus cosas.

―¡Estás loco! Son las 1:47 am, capaz te asaltan. Quédate a dormir hoy, ¿sí?

El otro lo miró intrigado, ¿lo decía enserio?

―Hay dos cuartos. Puedes quedarte en el mío ―dijo sonriendo.

Sai aceptó. Era imposible decirle que no a esa sonrisa inocente.

Sin más preámbulos ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos después de un "Buenas noches, duerme bien.".

Esa fue la primera noche que el moreno durmió en casa de alguien al que podía considerar su amigo.

Era indescriptible la felicidad que sintió cuando lo invitó a quedarse. Sabía que eso hacían los amigos pero la verdad no esperaba que aquella sensación lo llenara de vitalidad.

Se fue a su respectiva cama y se durmió casi tocando el colchón.

―Sai, levántate. ―Sentía unas manos zarandeándolo con delicadeza y una suave voz hablándole.

Gimió por lo bajo, no tenía ganas de nada. Estaba agotado.

―Saiii… ―canturreó.

El aludido entreabrió los ojos y unos ojos azules divertidos estaban demasiado cerca de su rostro. Recordó que esa no era su casa.

―Ya voy.

Anunció mientras se incorporaba lentamente con una mano en la frente.

―Una muda de ropa y toalla ―informó mientras se lo entregaba en mano ―. Es lo más parecido a tu talla que encontré ―dijo rascándose la cabeza ―. En cualquier caso estaré en la cocina, ¿sí?

El moreno asintió y se levantó del lecho.

Entró en el baño, se aseó y se metió al chorro de agua caliente.

Era excitante a calidez del agua contra su piel. Sonrió. Quería llorar. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de pequeñas nimiedades como un simple baño, sentía que recuperaba las sensaciones que hacía tiempo había olvidado.

Después de haber conocido por las malas la frialdad de la vida se había se había escondido detrás de una máscara de sonrisas falsas y bienestar inexistente. ¿Cuándo olvidó que los humanos sentían y que él era uno?

Salió de allí. No quería abrir viejas heridas.

Se vistió rápidamente, se había olvidado del tiempo.

Rió cuando vio la ropa. Él no salía de camisetas y pantalones negros. El rubio había escogido una camiseta blanca con líneas horizontales negras y un jeans oscuro.

Rió, rió con alegría, una verdadera alegría.

Salió de allí y se fue al cuarto a guardar su ropa sucia en una bolsa.

―Ya está el desayuno ―anunció el rubio―, deja la ropa ahí; en la tarde venimos por ella ―dijo para retirarse.

Sai lo siguió al comedor y desayunó los sencillos hot cakes que habían preparado. Les untó mermelada de fresa y miró a su amigo, quien devoraba ávidamente cada pieza de pan.

―Gracias por la comida.

Naruto asintió. Podía ver un brillo singular en los ojos del de piel pálida, lo cual le enorgulleció mucho. Al terminar dejaron los trastos en el fregadero y dejaron el apartamento a la hora acostumbrada del rubio.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la universidad, hablando de cosas triviales y personales, pasando un buen rato entre amigos; disfrutando de esa intimidad.

Llegaron justo a tiempo al salón, entregaron su proyecto y se sentaron en el lugar de siempre: en la tercera fila de en medio.

La hora se les pasó rápido, ya que el profesor les dio copias para leer mientras él calificaba los trabajos hechos por los alumnos.

―¡Uchiha! ―gritó de pronto el de cabellos canosos.

Sai alzó la mirada.

―Uchiha Sasuke ―aclaró el de mayor edad.

Naruto se quedó incrédulo al escuchar el apellido Uchiha, que él supiera su amigo no tenía un familiar en el salón.

Miró por encima de las cabezas buscando al susodicho. Vio cómo un chico de cabellos abrumadoramente negros descendía de la parte alta del salón con las manos en los bolsillos.

Vestía un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra. ¡Benditos Uchiha! ¿Qué acaso no sabían que existían otros colores aparte de esos?

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, se le quedó viendo al que respondía por el nombre de Sasuke, algo en él se le hacía extrañamente famliar, y no, no era el parecido que tenía con Sai. Entrecerró los ojos buscando una respuesta en su mente hasta que cayó en la cuenta: ¡El chico que le había regañado por la canción! Y con el que había querido disculparse pero no pudo. Soltó una risita, a esas alturas era estúpido disculparse por algo que había pasado hacía tiempo, además, seguro él se habría olvidado se aquél incidente.

―¡Sai! ¡Naruto! ―Lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Ambos se miraron espantados.

Mientras tanto el otro Uchiha se escocía por dentro. _"No puedes trabajar solo, dije en equipos o parejas; en la vida real trabajarás en un equipo, tienes que aprender desde ahora. Como sé que te has esforzado te pondré con el equipo que me ha entregado el mejor trabajo."_

¡Ridículo! Lo habían regañado como niño cuando desobedece y lo pillan en el acto. Fue ahí donde los otros entraron en escena.

―Platicando con el señor Uchiha, he concluido que ustedes tres deberían de trabajar juntos, ya que tienen potencial y lamentablemente él ―señaló a Sasuke― carece de equipo, ¿creen que puedan formar uno? ―preguntó el maestro.

Los recién llegados asintieron.

―Por cierto, ¿son familiares?, llevan el mismo apellido.

―Somos primos ―aclaró el moreno.

―¡Bien! Pues mejor. Ahora ¡a trabajar!

Naruto alzó una ceja hacia Sai. ¿Por qué había omitido que tenía un familiar en el salón?

―Naruto Uzumaki ―Se presentó, mientras le dirigía una cálida sonrisa al chico al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

―¡Tú! ―dijo con fastidio, entrecerró los ojos y soltó el aire contenido―. Sasuke Uchiha ―informó tomando la mano del rubio.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó exaltado el menor

―¡Tú descompusiste la letra de una canción y me dejaste plantado! ―culpó.

El Uchiha de camisa rayada miró al otro con curiosidad, ¿él expresando disconformidad?

―Esto… ―el de ojos azules se rascó detrás de la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

―¿Se conocen? ―indagó Sai.

―Para nada ―respondió su familiar mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona al desconocido que tenía delante―. Hmp. ―Finalizó con su sonrisita de superioridad y lanzaba una expresión sugerente a los dos amigos.

Acto seguido caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su lugar con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. El rubio se estremeció.

―No me dijiste que tenías un primo que iba en nuestro salón, ¿desde cuándo lo hace?

Sai rió mientras se sentaba en la banca.

―Desde el primer día de clases ―Naruto lo miró incrédulo―. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado despistado como para darte cuenta ―contestó.

―¿Por qué no se juntan? ―aventuró su amigo.

―Solo que… nunca nos hemos llevado bien en realidad. No somos una familia feliz, Naruto. De hecho, mi familia me quería quitar el apellido ―comentó sin ningún interés en particular, soltando el aire al recordarlo.

―¡¿Qué? ―exclamó parándose de un tirón del asiento y golpeando la mesa con sus manos al momento.

Todos en el salón se callaron al oír la voz chillona, desviando la mirada hacia el intérprete de tal arrebato.

El profesor carraspeó.

―Lo siento ―pidió el rubio.

―No te exaltes. Es una larga historia, tal vez en otro momento te la cuente ―susurró para que nadie les oyera.

El de ojos azules asintió.

Sai soltó el aire, con Naruto nunca se sabía. Inconscientemente acarició su muñeca izquierda por encima de la muñequera.

Las clases siguieron pasando sin relevancia alguna. Tanto el rubio como el de cabellos negros pusieron vaga atención a los maestros, la verdad aún tenían sueño de la noche anterior, pero no podía darse el lujo de dormirse ¡no señor! Ninguna aburrida clase podría contra él.

―¡Al fin! ―exclamó lleno de felicidad y desperezándose. Bostezó con ahínco y estiró sus extremidades, pensó que se iba a quedar sentado para siempre.

―Te invito a comer ramen por todo un día de tortura ―dijo mientras tomaba su mochila.

―Hecho ―contestó el de cabellos negros mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Ambos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la salida de la universidad. Iban platicando animadamente hasta que escuchó una voz llamándolos.

―¡Ey! ¡Ey, Naruto, Sai! ―gritaron― ¡Ey cabrones pélenme que les estoy hablando! ―Terminó diciendo enojado.

Ambos pararon en seco cuando iban por la fuente de agua. Se giraron hacia la derecha para ver cómo un chico de cabello blanco se les acercaba tomado del brazo de Sakura, ésta de Shikamaru y al lado Kiba.

―Oigan, idiotas, que tengo rato gritándoles ¿qué están sordos? ―dijo enojado el chico una vez que los tuvo enfrente ―. Como sea, tengan ―informó, entregándoles una invitación.

Ambos alzaron una ceja en señal de pregunta muda.

―Fiesta ―Se limitó a responder―. ¡No falten o me los como! ―gritó para después voltearse con la clara intención de retirarse.

La de cabellos rosas le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

―¿Los conoces? ―indagó el de cabello azabache.

―Amigos de mi hermano ―Se limitó a responder. Inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente.

―¿Hermano? ―aventuró su amigo.

―Hagamos un trato. Cuando tú me digas lo del apellido y el rollo de tu familia yo te cuento lo de mi hermano, ¿vale? ―negoció el rubio.

―Vale.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y siguieron caminando con rumbo a Ichiraku para un bien merecido tazón de ramen.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Naruto dudó. No sabía realmente qué hacía ahí; él no era su hermano y aun así lo habían invitado.

Respiró profundamente recordando que le había prometido a Sakura ir, bueno, ella lo había más que amenazado, prácticamente era una sentencia de muerte.

Volvió a inhalar y empujó la puerta. Lo siguiente que vio fueron un montón de cuerpos moviéndose al son de la música y chicos universitarios haciendo de las suyas. Las chicas vestían faldas minúsculas y los hombres andaban sin camiseta. Suspiró, ¿por qué había ido conociendo las fiestas que organizaba Suigetsu?

Negó levemente con la cabeza.

―¡Llegaste! ―gritó la de cabellos rosas con copa en mano.

―Ajá ―contestó el rubio sin mucha convicción mientras se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello.

―¡Venga! ¡Vamos!, que esto todavía se está poniendo bueno ―dijo mientras jalaba al pobre de la mano.

El chico tropezó más de una vez con objetos desconocidos, y es que Suigetsu se había encargado de convertir el pent-house ―regalo de mayoría de edad― en un auténtico club nocturno. Entre la penumbra lo único que se podía distinguir era gracias a las luces intermitentes de colores.

La música a todo volumen lo dejaba atontado.

Aún recordaba a primera vez que Deidara lo llevó a una de esas fiestas; el de cabello blanco le había dado Dios sabía qué y había terminado bien borracho y vomitando en el baño. No volvió a aceptar bebida alguna por parte de Hozuki.

Caminó tras su amiga y se dejó guiar hasta llegar a una esquina de la sala. Atrás de los sillones había un gran ventanal, donde se podía divisar la piscina que había abajo.

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero verde, al lado de su amiga. Se sirvió refresco y se pasó la mano por la sien.

―Una hora y ya ―susurró para sí mismo, no tenía ánimos de andar en fiestas.

―¿Y Sai? ―preguntó su amiga.

―Se ha enfermado, el viernes nos venimos caminando bajo la lluvia y cogió un resfriado ―dijo soltando una risilla―. No me dejó faltar ―aclaró haciendo un puchero.

―Hizo bien. Sui muerde y yo pego ―dijo la de cabello rosa con rostro severo.

Naruto empezó a reír. Le daba risa que sus amigos lo trataran como un niño, a veces era molesto, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones era reconfortante.

―Iré a caminar ―dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y hacía lo dicho.

Vagó por la gran casa y llegó hasta donde estaba el escenario. Su amigo era un ruidoso de primera, por lo que en su sala una tarima donde había una batería, un teclado, y unas cuantas guitarras y bajos. Se preguntaba si su padres le dieron ese pent-house como obsequio por sus dieciocho años o porque ya lo querían sacar de la casa.

Rió. Lo más probable era lo segundo.

Desvió su mirada de las personas que aullaban y tocaban como endemoniados… Hacía tiempo que él mismo no lo hacía.

Dio un trago a su bebida y dejó el vaso vacío en una mesa, miró hacia la pared que tenía a la derecha. Estaba divertido.

Y fue cuando lo vio. Su corazón dio un brinco como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Ahí estaba; vestido con un jean negro, una camisa color borgoña desabotonada de los primeros botones, una copa con vino y sus cabellos azabaches revueltos. Lo miraba detenidamente, con una sonrisa de diversión e incredulidad. Lo invitaba con su mirada. Movió un poco el líquido y se lo llevó a los labios y pasó lentamente su lengua por ellos.

―Idiota ―susurró con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios y se acercó asechadoramente al hombre que lo veía.

Sus ojos negros eran demasiado tentadores. No pudo más, y avanzó con paso presuroso hacia aquél ser viviente más sexy que existía en el mundo.

Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Por qué el rubio lo miraba así de… lujuriosamente?

Naruto amplió su sonrisa y abrió los brazos cuando estuvo a poca distancia de él y se aventó hacia su dirección, pero diez centímetros a su izquierda.

―¡Itachi-nii-san! ―gritó el de ojos azules mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo del mencionado y este lo estrujaba contra él.

El Uchiha menor se quedó pasmado en el instante: ¿Su hermano mayor siendo abrazado por el Uzumaki? ¿De qué carajos se había perdido? ¿Cómo se conocían? ¿Qué… qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

―Tiempo sin verte ―dijo el rubio despegándose.

―Lo mismo digo, cabeza hueca ―contestó el otro soltando una risilla corta.

―Idiota―susurró el rubio. El mayor una ceja―. ¿Te he dicho que tus ojos se ven negros en la oscuridad? ―preguntó para cambiar de tema.

―Como un millón de veces ―respondió mirando el techo.

El menor rió.

―Antes ponías más empeño en tu vestuario ―comentó casualmente, analizando el jean azul, la camiseta blanca y el chaleco gris.

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa triste, encogiéndose de hombros.

El Uchiha lo acercó con un brazo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja incrédula. ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad? Ni siquiera con él su hermano era tan cariñoso.

―¿Se conocen? ―aventuró de pronto.

Naruto volteó y se espantó, por lo que dio un brinco.

―¡¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke-teme? ―preguntó sobresaltado.

―No me digas que no me habías visto ―dijo burlonamente.

Su compañero de clase negó con la cabeza.

El moreno bufó molesto.

¡Madito oxigenado! ¿Cómo que no lo había visto?

Itachi rió, su hermano había encontrado la horna de su zapato.

―Esperen, ¿ustedes se conocen?

El de su edad lo quería asesinar.

El mayor casi escupe el vino, se quería morir de risa, pero no. Quería disfrutar un poco más la escena.

―Es mi hermano menor ―contestó el más alto con rostro serio.

―¿Enserio? ¡No se parecen en nada! ―exclamó―, quiero decir, en su forma de ser. Itachi nii-san tú eres por mucho más agradable que este antipático ―dijo haciéndole cara de raro a Sasuke.

―Mira dobe, si te callas vivirás un poco más ―advirtió molesto.

―¡A mí nadie me calla!, pen…

―¡Aquí estás! ―gritó alguien poniéndole la mano al rubio.

―¡Suigetsu! ―exclamó.

―¡Te he estado buscando! ¡Ven! ―Lo jaló.

―¡¿Pero qué….?

―Quiero un guitarrista AHORA ―dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

―¡Estoy con Itachi! ―refunfuñó.

El de cabello blanco miró al aludido y éste al ver el rostro severo de su amigo decidió ceder.

―Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día en otro momento ―aseguró poniéndole una mano en el hombro―. Recuérdame cómo tocas ―dijo incitándolo a subir al escenario.

El menor sonrió y se fue con el de ojos violáceos. Ambos Uchiha vieron que el que estaba con ellos asentía captando las palabras de su amigo.

―¿Así que dobe y teme? ―comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Cállate, en serio, cállate ―pidió mientras se tallaba la sien. NO quería recordar cómo había surgido eso, en serio, NO quería.

Itachi se limitó a un bufido en señal de burla.

―Deberías de aprender algo ―dijo a su hermano menor, pero viendo fijamente al rubio que subía a la tarima.

Sasuke hizo una pregunta muda con la mirada, y el más alto le respondió con un gesto de cabeza, invitándolo a prestar atención al espectáculo.

El rubio probó el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica, se la colgó y suspiró profundamente. Hacía tiempo que no tocaba una; sólo la acústica.

Suigetsu lo miró y el otro asintió. Acto seguido el vocalista escupió y el acto dio inicio:

La guitarra empezó a sonar insistentemente y después la batería se le unió. El de cabello blanco comenzó a cantar:

_Everybody's got their problems,_

_Everybody says the same thing to you._

_It's just a matter of how you solve them,_

_And knowing how to change the things you've been through._

Todos en la fiesta se alocaron; cantaban, saltaban, gritaban y chiflaban.

Naruto cerró los ojos, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así; tan vivo, tan lleno de energía. Sentía que recordaba quién era. Se lució con el solo que hizo, para el cual su amigo se hizo a un lado; dándole todo el espacio posible para que diera un excelente espectáculo. Todos gritaron con más ahínco.

Regresó a su lugar y abrió los ojos, sonrió de manera zorruna al ver la reacción de todos. Amplió más su sonrisa, estaba en la gloria nuevamente, se sentía el rey del mundo.

Miró a Itachi y este tenía un rostro de satisfacción, mientras su hermano uno de estupefacción. Sí, conocía ese rostro. Se mordió el labio para no soltar una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando terminaron todos hicieron pedían más, hasta que alguien empezó a gritar un nombre y después corearon:

―¡Naru! ¡Naru! ¡Naru!

El aludido no lo podía creer, el público pedía más. ¡Dios! Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Conocía a la mayoría de los presentes pero… ¡rayos! No sabía qué decir o pensar. Se limitó a rasgar las cuerdas y hacer un pequeñísimo solo a manera de respuesta, para después bajar del escenario.

Recibió abrazos y palmadas en la espalda. Todos sabían que hacía más de un año que no tocaba para el público, nadie sabía por qué, pero el que lo volviera hacer era una bendición.

―¿Recuerdas cuántas veces te dije que aprendieras a tocar un instrumento? ―dijo de repente Itachi.

Sasuke asintió fastidiado.

―Podrías empezar por la guitarra, seguro él será un buen maestro ―concluyó mientras dejaba su copa a un lado y se retiraba.

El Uchiha menor chasqueó la lengua molesto.

Naruto se fue a sentar con Shikamaru, quien se estaba durmiendo.

―¿Por qué tan de repente volviste a tocar? ―preguntó Kiba.

―Suigetsu y sus artimañas ―respondió por lo bajo.

―Nunca nos dijiste por qué dejaste de hacerlo ―comentó su amiga.

―Yo… sólo lo dejé, sin ningún motivo en particular ―dijo, aunque sabía que no había convencido a nadie.

―Estás mintiendo ―acusó la de cabellos rosa.

―Vale, estoy mintiendo. Sólo no quiero hablar del tema, ¿sí? ―confesó, aunque lo último había sonado a advertencia.

Sus amigos asintieron. No era bueno meterse con los Uzumaki cuando estaban enojados.

Se acostó en el sillón, reclamándolo como suyo. Dormiría. Había dicho que solo una hora pero ya eran las una y media de la madrugada y la fiesta no paraba, e irse a esa hora era suicidio.

―¿Por qué no le pides una habitación a Sui? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Porque uno: No sé dónde se metió ese tipo, y dos: seguro que hay alguien revolcándose en todas y cada una de las camas ―aclaró.

―Cierto ―contestó ella―, pero capaz no. Busca una habitación en la planta de arriba. También puedes ir al ático. Ya sabes que él lo acondicionó para que fuese un pequeño cuarto.

Naruto asintió y fue al último lugar mencionado. Cuando pasaba por los pasillos podía escuchar…bueno, eso.

Subió las escaleras que dirían al lugar y no escuchó nada. ¡Gracias al cielo! Empujó la puerta hacia arriba y todo estaba oscuro. Metió el cuerpo completamente y encendió la luz. Acto seguido miró hacia donde se suponía que debía estar la cama y se espantó al ver la escena.

Tres cuerpos sobre la cama, dos mujeres y un hombre. Los tres lo miraron fijamente cuando encendió la luz. El pobre cerró los ojos mientras se disculpaba.

―¡Ey guitarrista!, ¿no te quieres unir? ―preguntó una de las féminas mientras se ponía boca abajo y lo miraba.

―N-no gracias, con permiso ―dijo dispuesto a irse.

―Venga, Naruto, será divertido.

El aludido abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Sus ojos se encontraron con dos abismos negros que lo miraban burlonamente.

―Uchiha ―murmuró por lo bajo con un tono extraño, parecía que estaba cargado de rabia.

El mencionado alzó una ceja incrédulamente.

De alguna manera y por alguna extraña razón sacó fuerza y valor para mirar el panorama y hablar:

―Vaya, he de admitir que la vista desde aquí es extraña ―dijo observando la escena―, también que no me impresiona ―continuó―, sin embargo me sorprende, me sorprende el hecho de que no haya un hombre más en el cuadro ―soltó ácidamente―. ¡Ey espera!: ¡Me estaban invitando!

Bufó molesto.

―Muérete ―finalizó saliendo de ahí.

Caminó con paso firme por la casa. No le importaba si lo asaltaban, prefería morir de esa manera a morir por dentro.

―¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó Shikamaru al ver que se dirigía a la salida.

―Me voy ―Se limitó a contestar y salir.

El moreno se limitó a rascarse la cabeza.

―¡Qué problemático! ―dijo en un suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza alejándose se la puerta.

El rubio bajó hasta la calle y comenzó a caminar. No importaba si había frío. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y avanzó con paso firme. Él no soportaba esa de cosas.

Un auto negro pasó a su lado y se detuvo a unos metros. Él paró de repente pero reanudó su marcha intentando ignorar el hecho. Justo cuando iba pasando por el automóvil la puerta del conductor se abrió.

―¿Te llevo? ―preguntó el hombre.

Naruto dejó salir todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones y asintió. No quería hablar.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se desparramó. Se acurrucó, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo.

―¿Qué pasó?

El de ojos azules dudó si responder o no, pero decidió hacerlo. Le tenía una confianza que sólo podía ser comparada con la que le tenía a su hermano y al novio de éste.

―Es igual. Tu hermano es igual que _él_. Subí a dormir y lo encontré con dos chicas… ―Su voz terminó muriendo.

Itachi comprendió al instante de qué hablaba y habló.

―Sé de qué hablas pero, sólo por esta vez, pediré que no lo compares. A él le pasó algo similar que a ti, pero es un crío, y buscó la salida fácil. Él no es como tú, él es inmaduro… Yo… créeme que no sé qué hacer para que vuelva a ser el mismo, así como yo no sé qué hacer para que vuelvas a ser el de antes ―dijo por lo bajo, sujetando con fuerza el volante para controlar sus emociones.

El rubio quedó mudo ante tal confesión.

―Lo siento ―pidió.

―No lo hagas, por favor. La lástima de los demás duele más que la herida.

El copiloto bajó la cabeza. Sabía a qué se refería, cuando _aquello_ pasó prefirió callar a que los demás supieron qué había pasado. Sólo fue capaz de decírselo a dos personas, ni quiera había tenido el valor para decírselo a su hermano.

―Itachi… ¿crees que hago lo correcto?

El aludido tardó en responder, pero al final lo hizo:

―La gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan que es correcto y cierto. Así es como definen su realidad, ¿pero qué significa estar en lo correcto o en lo cierto?, son sólo conceptos vagos, su realidad puede ser tan sólo un espejismo.

Asintió. Entendía que quería decir pero… no sabía qué hacer.

―Llegamos ―anunció.

Naruto asintió.

―Nii-san ―habló―. Gracias… por todo ―dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba del auto.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

Esperó a ver que el rubio entrara al edificio y murmuró algo que se le vino repentinamente a la cabeza:

―Negativo por negativo es positivo. ―Frunció el ceño cuando se le dio cuenta que las palabras habían salido de la nada―. Estoy idiota.


End file.
